


Be Safe, Dean

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Real Life Superhero [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Dean/reader
Series: Real Life Superhero [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517432
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Be Safe, Dean

_ Dear Dean,  _

_ Don’t bother coming after me. I have a few hours headstart. I can’t do this anymore. I can’t lie to one of my best friends, and now Cas, too. It’s killing me. So, I left. I have my phone, to keep in touch with Y/N. I just can’t deal with you right now. If anyone asks, just tell them I wanted to travel. As something other than a hunter.  _

_ Be safe, Dean.  _

_ -Sam _

Dean stared at the paper in his hands, feeling his world coming down around him. He felt his eyes burn and had to sit down as his knees buckled. This was way worse than if Sam were taken. He  _ wanted  _ to leave. He was the reason that his little brother left, and he had to explain this to you. “Fuck.” He muttered to himself, standing as he ran his hand through his hair. How was he supposed to explain this to Katie? She was looking forward to seeing them! 

At the thought of his daughter, he forced himself to get ready, telling him he could think of things on the way. Maybe he can tell her he’s sick, or had to go home. Taking a deep breath, his hand was on the door handle to the motel as he looked around the room. He felt guilty. He knew Sam could make it on his own, but could he make it without Sam? Everyone knew the answer to that. 

He couldn’t. 

* * *

Tina was just starting breakfast when she heard the Impala and smiled to herself. She glanced towards Katie who was playing with her new stuff. “Daddy’s here, sweetie.” She told her. “I’m sure he’d like to be greeted by his favorite little girl.”

“Me, me!” Katie jumped up. “YAY!” She clapped.

Tina went to open the door and was both pleased and surprised that it was just Dean on the other side. “Morning, Dean. Sam stay back today?”

“Yeah, wasn’t feeling good. Probably got a cold.” Dean smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. “So, I’m here for Christmas breakfast, and presents, then we gotta head home.”

Katie crashed to his legs as Tina led him in, reaching up so he could lift her. “Hi, Daddy!” She beamed. 

“There’s my princess.” He crouched and lifted her. “I’m so excited to get to spend my first Christmas morning with you!” 

“And mommy?” She beamed.

Dean chuckled. “And your mom, yeah. As long as she saved me some cookies.” He teased. He looked over at her. 

Tina blushed lightly. “I made you a whole batch.”

“Well, then it’s already my best Christmas.” He grinned. “So, mom, do we have to eat first, or can we get to the good stuff?”

“Mm.” She thought about it, smirking. “We can eat and do presents at the same time.”

Katie cheered, bouncing in Dean's arms. “Yay!” She was very happy to hear that. 

“We, uh...we also got you and Sam a gift.” Tina said shyly. “Wanna open yours?” 

“I picked it!” Katie said proudly. 

Dean beamed. “You did? Of course I wanna open it!” 

Tina went to get it from under the tree while he sat and Katie got comfortable. “Here you go.” She handed it to him, a light tint still on her cheeks. 

He smiled as he took it. “Hmmmm...is it a car?” He asked Katie playfully.

She busted out in giggles. “Nooo!” She shook her head. “Silly. Open it!” 

Dean kissed her head. “Help me.” He smiled as they tore it open together. “I bet you picked the perfect present.” He told her right before he saw what it was. Katie beamed, watching his face. 

“We knew you were a coffee drinker so…” She motioned to the coffee mug. “Now you have your own mug for when you’re here.” She told him.

He smiled as he read over the ‘Best Dad’ print, kissing Katie’s head again. “I love it, sweetheart.” He told her. “It’s perfect.” He chuckled, setting it down. 

She hugged him tight, excited that he liked it. “Use it!” 

“Got cocoa? Can’t have anything but cocoa on Christmas morning!” He chuckled, just as his phone went off. “Excuse me, Princess. That might be Uncle Sammy.” He put her down on the couch and got up, pulling out his phone. Seeing your name, he swallowed. He thought for a moment what he should do and walked out the front door to answer it. “Morning, princess.” He answered. 

“Merry Christmas, handsome!” You said excitedly. 

He smiled to himself. “It’s nice to hear your voice.” He said honestly. “I miss you so much.” 

You sounded relieved to hear that. “I miss you more.” You sighed. “Have you guys gotten on the road yet?” You asked, hopeful. “Cas said that you were supposed to leave first thing, but I know you’re first thing is different than most.” You teased. 

He felt himself warm. “Yeah, it is.” He said with a light chuckle. “Actually…” He took a deep breath. “Sam and I got into it, so I’m still here.” He told you. 

“What? What happened?!” You asked, sounding worried. “A-are you staying there a bit longer?”

Dean thought over how he should tell you and rubbed at his jaw. “Sammy left.” His voice wavered. “He quit the hunting life.” He told you. “For good.” 

Your chest ached as you heard that. “What?” You breathed. “Why would he do that?” You didn’t understand. “When did he leave? Cas spoke to him just last night while you were getting you guys food.”

“He left this morning.” Dean explained. “Cas didn’t see anything wrong with him?” He asked. 

“No, he didn’t.” You told him. “At least, he didn’t say anything to me.”

Dean sighed and nodded. “Well. He’s gone.” He said simply. “But I’ll text you when I’m on the road.” 

You sniffed, wanting to hold him close. “Okay.” You rubbed at your pants. “I’m sorry, Dean.” You told him, voice shaky. “Want me to text him?” Dean smiled as Katie was making faces through the window. “Dean, are you there?” You asked when he didn't answer. Nothing. “I guess I'll talk to you later…” You said before hanging up. 

Dean waved at Katie, turning back to the road. “Sweetheart?” He asked. “Princess?!” He tried, looking at his phone to see the call had ended. So he texted you. 

_ Why did you hang up on me?  _ He sent it, running a hand through his hair. 

You replied instantly.  _ You weren’t talking, and I asked if you were there… _

He sagged at that.  _ I'm sorry. I was distracted.  _

_ It’s okay. Please text me when you leave.  _ You sent back. You wondered what distracted him so much that he didn't bother to answer you, though. He seemed interested in the conversation up until that point. You insecurities were starting to get to you. So much so that you even wondered if one of the reasons that Sam had left was because of you.

* * *

Dean left just after lunch, sending you a text.  _ On my way, princess.  _ He tapped at the steering wheel, hoping to feel better after cuddling you up. 

_ I thought you were leaving this morning? :( I was looking forward to all afternoon cuddles. I even sent Cas to enjoy himself.  _

You didn’t think he was the type to get caught up with another woman, so you tried to push that down. Tried. Every once in a while the thought would creep back up and it would make you avoid mirrors for a few days. It was starting to get it’s grip on you again, and you were thankful that you’d sent Cas out. 

Sniffling, you hugged your legs to your body, letting your emotions consume you for the time being. You tossed your phone to the side, not wanting anything to do with it. The bunker soon filled with your soft cries and sniffles, eventually putting you in a slumber. 

* * *

When Dean walked in, he was surprised that he wasn’t met with the smell of dinner. He thought that you would have been cooking, as you’d hoped. He worried when he realized that he didn’t hear any sounds, either. “Babe?” He called out, going from room to room until he reached your old room, or where you kept all your stuff since you began sleeping in his. “Princess?” He said softly, walking in to see you gripping your pillow.

You shifted slightly when he placed a hand on your back, clutching to your pillow harder. You sniffed in your sleep, making him worry.

“Baby girl.” He sat on the bed, running his hand through your hair. “I’m here, now.” He said gently. “I’m home for Christmas.”

You shifted more, eventually looking up at him with blurry eyes. “Dean?” You breathed, voice a bit dry. 

He gave you a sad smile. “Yeah, I’m here.” He frowned when he saw dry tear streaks. “Are you okay?” He wiped at them with his thumb. 

“Not really.” You admitted, knowing there was no use lying to him. “Part of it is that I feel like it’s partially my fault Sammy left.”

Dean was thankful that he had mastered his poker face and instantly shook his head. “It’s all on me, sweetheart. Sam’s been in and out of the hunting life before, and I think he just missed being out.” He pulled you close. “It had nothing to do with you.” 

“You two have had this tension between you since I came here, though. More so after that first hunt.” You snuggled into his chest. 

He hated that you were able to tell. “I know. I’m sorry. Maybe he got tired of me.” He shrugged, knowing it wasn’t him but it was how he was handling things. 

You shook your head. “I don’t think it was you, babe.” You sighed. 

“Well, what’s the other part of why you’re upset?” He asked, worriedly. You went quiet, shrugging. Did you really want to tell him you were feeling insecure, and scared? “Did Cas say something?” Dean asked. When you shook your head, he kissed the top of your head. “I can’t help if you don’t talk to me, sweetheart. Did I do something? I’m really sorry about being so late, I am!”

“Were you...you didn’t, um...meet someone right?” You clenched your eyes shut. 

His stomach dropped and his heart clenched. “No!”

You nodded, letting out just a bit of breath. You clung to him, hating this part of yourself. “It’s just...I would understand, you know?” 

He furrowed his brows. “Wait. What?!” He sat up to get a better look at you. “What do you mean by that?” He asked, not sure how to take what you just said.

You shrugged. “I don’t know, Dean. I’m just worried.” You didn’t want to explicitly say it. 

“That I would cheat on you?” He asked, clearly hurt by that. “Because I would never, in a million years, do that!” 

You shrugged. “It doesn’t even have to be explicit cheating...just finding someone else you’d rather spend time with.” You said softly. “I worry that you’ll find someone better than me.”

Dean blinked, reaching to cup your face with both his hands. “No, sweetheart. I love  _ you _ .” He assured you. “You have no idea how much I wanted to get home to you.” He kissed your forehead. 

“Are you sure? Because you didn’t seem all that rushed. Cas could have easily helped.” You shrugged. “But you were so against him helping.”

He was just slightly panicking. “I just wanted him to keep you company, sweetheart.” He told you. “I didn’t want you to be completely alone for the holidays!” You shrugged again, your emotions too strong to believe anything he was saying right now. You felt yourself being moved to lay down, never moving far from his chest. “I’m sorry, princess.” He held you tight. “I really am.” He wouldn’t move away from you if he couldn’t help it.

“It’s okay.” You whispered. “Just my insecurities talking.” You sighed.

“What can I do to fix them?” He squeezed you. “I’ll do anything it takes.”

“Just hold me for now.” You leaned into him. “I’ve missed being in your arms.” You told him softly. 

He smiled softly and hugged you tight. “I’ve missed holding you, babe. So much.” He worked on kicking off his boots, making you chuckle when he had issues.

“You have to untie them.” You giggled. “Would you like me to help?” You offered. 

“No, babe, I should be able to.” He said, concentrating. His tongue was sticking out of the side of his mouth ever so slightly.

You giggled more and sat up, easily undoing the laces. “You’re such a man.” You teased him.

He smiled at you gratefully. “A man who loves his girlfriend very much.” He said adorably. You blushed slightly, dropping his boots on the side of your bed before getting back in place. 

You kissed his chest as you cuddled to him. “No more hunts for a while?” You asked softly. “Especially since if you don’t take Cas, they’ll be solo?” The thought scared you. 

Dean knew he would have a ‘hunt’ in just a few months for Katie’s birthday, but agreed. “Yeah, babe. Just you and me time for a while.” He promised. “Maybe we’ll make plans to go out. Hit up a museum, maybe? Whatever you want.” 

You nodded quickly. “Anything.” You just wanted to spend time with him. “Maybe we could make a snowman?” You asked shyly. 

He smiled at that, kissing your head. “Hell yeah. I make amazing snowmen.” He sounded proud. “And then we can have cocoa, if you want?”

“Sounds perfect.” You agreed. “Then we can make dinner together?” You were sad that Sam wouldn’t be joining. However, you didn’t want to bring down Dean anymore than you had.

“We sure can. Our first Christmas.” He gently pulled away so he could give you a proper kiss. You melted into it, holding him close. He smiled against your lips, just enjoying the feeling of you tangled up together. He was content just kissing you, not caring if it moved past that or not.

You enjoyed the warmth his body brought, your hands sneaking up his shirt to just rest against his skin. Gently, you moved your hands over his sides to his back. When you felt him shiver, you grinned, using that to pull away for air. “Kissing you feels so right.”

“That’s the truth.” He smiled softly, looking at you lovingly. “Let’s get going on that snowman.” 

“You just took off your boots!” You chuckled. 

“Mm. You got a point there.” He kissed at your neck, making you ticklish with his scruff. “Guess I’ll just have to stay right here, then.” He grinned. “Man, I love that laugh of yours.” 

You shoved at him. “Dean!” You giggled. That only seemed to make him try to get you to laugh more. Soon his hands were at your sides and you were flailing for him to stop with the tickles. “I’ll k-kick you!” You were bluffing, but still.

“Won’t even feel it.” He smirked, straddling you to get more leverage. “I do love this view.” He smirked.

“I love this view more.” You panted, wondering if he was ticklish. You hands moved to his sides quickly at the thought. When you saw a flicker of panic wash over your face, you grinned, immediately digging your fingers into his skin. 

Dean let out a small noise. “Stop!” He laughed.

You dropped your jaw at his noise and continued. “You’re so cute!” You beamed.

“B-Babe!” He almost whined. Leaning forward, he buried his face in your neck, giving it a nip.

You let out a noise of your own, stopping your movements. “Why, Dean Winchester…did you bite me?” You gasped. 

He chuckled, shaking you lightly. “Maybe.” He grinned. “I do like the full name thing.” He added. “I like how it sounds when you say it.”

“Perv.” You tickled his sides once more before wrapping your arms around him. Closing your eyes, you sighed contently.

He settled himself better. “Not crushing you?” He asked, not wanting to hurt you.

“No, I actually like it a lot.” You blushed. “Makes me feel safe.” You ran your fingers gently up and down his back. “It’s comforting.”

He shivered again. “It made me like instantly sleepy.” He admitted. “Just shove me to the side if I fall asleep.” He said playfully. 

* * *

Sam leaned his head against the train window, watching the trees fly by. He was headed south, hoping that you would be okay. He wanted nothing more than to tell you what was going on, but instead he ran away. Sighing, he felt like a guilty coward.


End file.
